


Pig’s In Zen

by gravxrobbing



Category: Dave Navarro - Fandom, Jane’s Addiction, Marilyn Manson - Fandom, Zim Zum - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marilyn Manson - Freeform, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, dave navarro - Freeform, janes addiction, marilyn manson (mentioned) - Freeform, theyre just sad and horny, zim zum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravxrobbing/pseuds/gravxrobbing
Summary: “Yours or mine?” Zim asked as he breathed out smoke that mixed with the steam from his breath in the cold breeze.“Lets go to my room, Manson will probably be raising hell in yours in about thirty minutes anyway,” Dave reached his hand across his body and gripped his other arm, shivering slightly, body partially illuminated from under the street light.--or where they jerk each other off and confess their love for one another.
Relationships: Zim Zum/Dave Navarro, Zim Zum/Original Character (past)
Kudos: 5





	Pig’s In Zen

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is based off of that one clip from the three days movie where Dave is running his hands through Zim’s hair n stuff.
> 
> enjoy, or don’t, it’s up 2 u

Development, 

a development it was,

Indeed. 

It had all started after Zim had joined Dave for a brief interview in a venue hallway just an hour prior,  
exchanging friendly glances, inside jokes and if it weren't for Dave’s naturally flirtatious ways, Zim would’ve suspected the older man’s affectionate advances to be,,, rather suggestive. 

Zim and Dave, to outsiders looking in would be an unlikely friendship at best. Their relationship blossomed from a conversation backstage one night, where Dave had stopped to question the younger guitarist about the small tattoo on his arm. The insignia of the god of light, Helios, that Zim had gotten as a highschool graduation gift from his grandmother. Dave even went so far as giving Zim his last cigarette that night, not something he did often. The two men had quickly bonded over their strange loves of obscure seventies music, veganism, star wars and nipple rings. Dave had even gifted Zim the guitar he used to record the first Janes Addiction album. They had come to be best friends. 

After an especially stupid question asked by the painfully boring looking interviewer with the annoying accent, the two men decided it would be time to leave. To get away from the always so busy, guts of the overcrowded venue and get back to the hotel where they had been staying all day, drinking, listening to Kiss tapes on a nearly broken walkman and talking philosophy. 

“No, we’re done here” Dave pushed past the camera man, grip tight on Zim’s hand.

They walked past many people, most unfamiliar, their voices mixing together into an impenetrable wall of brain rotting noise.  
Nothing but the firm grip of the man's hand in Zim’s in his senses, ears ringing too loud and cheeks too hot from the recycled air to be able to focus on much else. When they had finally breached the swinging double doors of the back exit, the cold December air that greeted them, stung Zim’s flushed cheeks.

“Cigarette?” Dave turned to Zim as he pulled his hand away to grab the carton from his pocket.

“Oh, sure” Zim offered a smile in exchange for this polite gesture. It had always been strange to him that he was the only one Dave would share his cigarettes with, often passing one back and forth as they stood at the opened window or balcony of one of their hotel rooms.

Dave took a fag from the package and passed it to the younger man, placing one between his own lips and leaning forward to light them together. Zim’s lips tugging up at the edges as he smiled fondly, leaning in to catch the end of the cig with the fire of a lit match.

“Yours or mine?” Zim asked as he breathed out smoke that mixed with the steam from his breath in the cold breeze. 

“Lets go to my room, Manson will probably be raising hell in yours in about thirty minutes anyway,” Dave reached his hand across his body and gripped his other arm, shivering slightly, body partially illuminated from under the street light.

“God yeah probably,,,,, here take my coat” Zim placed the cigarette between his lips again to shrug off his jean jacket, placing it over Dave’s shoulders.

“How romantic of you” the older man joked and smiled fondly, snuffing his cigarette on the cement with the bottom of his shoe and reaching a hand out and taking hold of Zim’s once again. The street lamp above them flickering softly as they started off walking towards the hotel. “Sometimes it feels like my first highschool relationship again, yknow, sneaking around, smoking cigs in the dark and holding hands like it's going outta style,” Zim smiled over at Dave, disregarding his smoke to push a hand into his pocket. “Yeah I get that” Dave chuckled “I did a lot of dumb shit in highschool, mostly fucking around with sketchy chicks and hopping trains” he spoke calmly.

“I once ran away with some boy I thought was the one, stole my mom’s pocket money, hopped on a train and ended up about an hour from my apartment in Chicago” Zim chuckled softly as he squeezed Dave’s hand gently, kicking a rock down the sidewalk with the toe of his shoe. “What happened? With the guy I mean” Dave offered a squeeze back before dropping his grip and instead hugging the smaller man to his side by his waist. “Oh, well I went back to visit family after the last tour was over and found out he died” he offered his own arm around Dave’s shoulders. “Oh Zim i'm so sorry” they had both slowed to a stop, allowing Dave to engulf him in an embrace.

Dave’s love language had always been being a flirt, often leaving him unintentionally lonely and with a trail of broken hearts behind him a mile long. But Zim had offered a sweeter side, showing him how to be affectionate through touch, something he didn't know he craved platonically until he started thinking about the younger guitarist romantically. 

“It's okay” Zim offered a smile, Dave pulling back to cup his cheeks in his hands “if you ever need to talk, I'm here, you know?” 

“I know” Zim would've been lying if he said the heat in his cheeks didn't come back from this simple gesture, running off of gut feelings, he decided to get bold, raising one of his own hands to Dave’s resting on his face as he smiled sweetly.

“Kiss me”

Even Zim was shocked at his own act of confidence, his brain going through a million scenarios of rejection before Dave brought his face in close to the other man's lips, meeting finally, after what felt like a million years they were on the same page.  
Their lips moved passionately, not too hard, not entirely boring either, just enough to show how much they cared.  
“Your lipstick tastes good” Dave rested his forehead against Zim’s “I know” Zim laughed and dropped his hand to wrap around the others waist, pulling him in, flush against his own frame.

The rest of their walk back to the hotel was rather uneventful, the two sharing quick affectionate glances as they walked in unison with each other's hands in their back pockets, hips and legs bumping together ever so often.  
They walked like this all the way to the elevator, breaking away from each others embrace only to let Dave press the floor number, and when their contact resumed, it was in the form of Zim being gently backed up against the wall, Dave’s rough fingertips wondering from his hips to down and around the curve of his ass through his pants. Their lips connecting once again, a little rougher than before, heat rising to Zim’s face like they were back in that crowded hallway again. Bodies flush and warm as Zim pressed back into Dave’s touch, hips jutting forward letting loose an encouraging noise into Dave's mouth. 

Once they finally made it to the room, Zim had already stripped himself of his shirt, falling backwards onto the bed with his arms up above him, Dave pushing him back with a hand on his chest and coming down on top with his weight on one of Zim’s thighs.

Zim weaved a hand through Dave’s hair as the older man left soft kisses and warm breaths down his body, taking time to give both his nipple rings a soft tug between his teeth, praising Dave breathlessly with endearments.

Placing his hands on his stomach just above the strained material covering his crotch Dave paused to look up at Zim for approval “can i?” he smiled and hooked his fingers beneath the waistband.

“Fuck, go ahead” he bit back a smile as he helped Dave untie the front of his leather pants, lifting his hips to let Dave slide them down and over his legs.

Left clad in only his underwear, Zim sat up and hooked his own fingers into Dave’s jeans as he bit his lip and smiled innocently. Dave sat up and laid back on the bed, tugging off his jeans as Zim got up to turn on the bedside radio, tuning it to a spanish station, rich fingerstyle guitar filling the air as he crawled over to Dave, straddling his hips. 

“Hi” Zim smiled as he placed his hands flat on his chest, rubbing over his nipples with his thumbs. “Hey” Dave smiled, lips stained with red from Zim’s lipstick, resting his hands on his thighs and rubbing circles into the flesh with his thumbs. 

“Do you want to?” Zim asked sheepishly, pulling on the other mans nipple rings gently..

Dave laughed to himself as he nodded “of course, no need to be shy” he says, smiling fondly.

Zim smiled and moved one of Dave’s hands from his thighs to the bulge between his legs, squeezing Dave’s hand around it gently before looping his fingers under the waistband of his own underwear, pulling the fabric down until his dick fell free from the confines of the tight, chicks underwear he had put on to spare himself the discomfort of wearing boxers under faux-leather.

“This is quite impressive for someone so feminine” Dave says as he bit his lip and smiled, reaching out to grab hold of Zim’s dick that was laying down nearly flat against Dave’s stomach, encumbered by its own weight.

“Thanks” Zim laughed softly, breath catching in the back of his throat as Dave’s thumb polished over the head, smearing pre-come over the most sensitive bits. 

“That feels good, keep doing that” Zim says, leaning back on his hand, his weight shifting on Dave’s own hard erection beneath his boxers, earning a low moan from the man beneath him. 

Zim had always felt awkward about these things, finding it hard to just fuck someone without getting to know them first, making sure they would cuddle him after they fucked him and revelled in the small moments like listening to strange spanish music at 3am out of a shitty bedside hotel room clock radio. He had tried fucking the cute female groupies that there always seemed to be an abundance of, but always came up with an excuse as to why he didnt want to do it anymore or why he hadnt gotten hard in the first place. 

Zim was very attentive tonight however, his body twitching and convulsing as pleasure ripped through him at every pull, push and stroke Dave's fingers gave his arousal. Zim keened as Dave squeezed his grip gently, other hand digging into the flesh on his thigh, motioning for Zim to move his hips. Dave’s jaw falling slack as Zim rolled his hips, ass pressing right into his own attentive arousal, the rough drag of fabric on skin feeling fucking fantastic.

“Yeah like that baby” Dave grabbed a handful of Zim’s ass, guiding his hips over his lap as he jerked him off in earnest. Moans slipping out between the two of them, like a wild animal submitting to its prey, they exposed their most vulnerable sides to each other shamelessly. “Fuck, here, let me” Zim slid down far enough to pull down Dave’s boxers, craning his neck to spit onto the both of them, gripping the both of them together, bucking his hips experimentally. “Oh fuck” Dave rolled his head back into the pillows, hand gripping what Zim couldn’t reach. 

“Fuck,,, i’m close” Zim squeezed his eyes shut after a few more thrusts, tightening his fist around the both of them as his vision went black around the edges, jaw slack, letting out a choked sob, hips jerking, spilling over and over onto Dave’s stomach. “yeah like that, good boy” Dave praised as he worked him through his orgasm, slowly getting himself there too. 

Zim flopped onto his back and sighed contently as he pulled Dave with him “come on my face” 

“Fuck, okay” Dave sat up on his chest as he jerked himself off to Zim’s fucked out, blushed face, tip of his cock brushing up against his bitten red parted lips. 

“Yeah come on, come for me” Zim panted quietly, locking eyes with the man above him. 

Dave sucked in a sharp breath, stilled his movement, and came over Zim’s face, groaning low in his throat as he threw his head back.

Licking his lips, Zim looked up at Dave and smiled innocently “tastes good” he brought a hand to one of Dave’s thighs and rubbed circles into the skin. “Fuck, let’s get you cleaned up” Dave smiled, sitting up off of him and helping him up off the bed, Zim leaning in close to Dave as they pressed their sweat slicked bodies together, mouths finding one another’s. Zim licking into Dave’s mouth, and Dave letting him.

Dave had drawn Zim a bath, washed the come out of his hair for him and they had both innocently shared their thoughts with each other, confessing their love for one another as Zim sat in Dave’s lap, pressing his lips to Dave’s temple as he rested his face in the crook of Zim’s neck. 

“You mean the world to me, Mike” Dave spoke against Zim’s neck as he ran his hands up from his thighs to wrap around his hips.

Zim combed his hand through Dave’s hair, he hadn't heard that name in a while, it had been his nickname back home,  
a strange coincidence, a name the sweet boy back in Chicago had given him. Zim had not let anyone but Dave call him it ever since he had called him by it accidentally the first time they met.

Smiling against his skin he spoke “I love you too, Dave”


End file.
